Crimson Tokyo
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In Progress] An alternative universe story taking place after the destined year of 1999. Two new forces come to clash, but they are from clans of the past...
1. Prologue - Too Much Heart

disclaimer: X is made by Clamp and Ordinary World is by Duran Duran. I hold no rights to anything except my own character Shinta.  
  
Crimson Tokyo  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Prologue - Too much heart.  
  
  
"Thank you," the patron had said as he handed me money. I bowed my head in politeness and walked out of the building as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world to have invisibly bled hands.  
Looking both ways as I stepped to j-walk across the street, I pulled my coat closer to my body. Inside myself, my heart was the only thing that was I could feel pumping as my whole being felt cold and empty.  
Slipping across a dark alleyway, a flash from my lighter lit the pathway slightly. As I walked on, I smoked my cigarette and breathed out slowly.  
  
She hated my habit, but I couldn't help it. I had learned it from him. And strangely, it did help my powers and my senses to be more keen. Was this also another proof of how strange my very person was?  
  
As I exited through the other side, I stopped to find that snow had begun to fall. Unaffectionately, I held out my hand to capture a piece of ice that softly fell into the palm of my hand. Smirking, I almost laughed at myself.   
  
Reminds me of rain.  
Reminds me...  
  
of you.  
  
Out of nowhere, I mumbled the song he had sung to me. He had told me once that he was reminded of the deeply loved because it played whenever it rained. He said the title was "Ordinary World":  
  
Came in from a rainy Thursday   
on the avenue   
thought I heard you talking softly   
I turned on the lights, the TV   
and the radio   
still I can't escape the ghost of you   
What has happened to it all?   
Crazy, some'd say   
Where is the life that I recognize?   
gone away   
But I won't cry for yesterday   
there's an ordinary world   
Somehow I have to find   
and as I try to make my way   
to the ordinary world   
I will learn to survive   
Passion or coincidence   
once prompted you to say   
"Pride will tear us both apart"   
Well now pride's gone out the window   
cross the rooftops   
run away   
left me in the vacuum of my heart   
What is happening to me?   
Crazy, some'd say   
Where is my friend when I need you most?   
Gone away   
but I won't cry for yesterday   
there's an ordinary world   
somehow I have to find   
and as I try to make my way   
to the ordinary world   
I will learn to survive   
Papers in the roadside   
tell of suffering and greed   
here today, forgot tomorrow   
ooh, here besides the news   
of holy war and holy need   
ours is just a little sorrowed talk   
And I don't cry for yesterday   
there's an ordinary world   
Somehow I have to find   
and as I try to make my way   
to the ordinary world   
I will learn to survive   
every one   
is my world, I will learn to survive   
any one   
is my world, I will learn to survive   
any one   
is my world   
every one   
is my world   
  
  
The snow began to fall a bit faster and it disintegrated onto the surface of my coat.   
  
Once again, I began to walk towards my apartment with this thought in mind. But as much as I rubbed the already melted piece of ice in my hands, I knew that whether or not I had blood in my hands, the stain would always be there.  
  
Once I got there, I took off my coat and went to make a phone call. It was routine procedure and I knew I couldn't do otherwise.  
  
And so, I took the cordless phone to the balcony and dialed the numbers from there. I asked for her and then I was put on hold.  
Looking out the window, I touched the cold glass in front of me. The whiteness was already burying the blurry Tokyo before me.   
  
Ha. Tokyo.   
A dream city to some. The core of the Earth to others when they battled for the human existence. To me, it was the Babylon in which the buildings and people try to reach the sky so they climb and climb uselessly to a never-ending journey for personal gain. Only, they fail and fall in the end.  
It had all come to nothing...but had the rivers of mud as if they were blood devastating the streets.  
  
And I was no help if I contributed with making more rivers of it.  
  
"Tokyo Babylon," he had laughed as he smoked his cigarette. Looking at me with downcast eyes, he whispered. "Maybe."  
  
  
I began to cringe a bit.  
  
  
I had learned to kill with no blood. But that didn't necessarily mean that cursed living dye wasn't tainting my soul...  
  
In a trance, I almost didn't answer as she answered, "Shinta-san?"  
  
I smiled at the phone and answered, "Hai, Great Grandmother."  
  
  
But what does a soulless demon have while roaming the world aimlessly? And wasn't it more ironic that the demon had been lovingly named with something that meant 'One who has too much heart?'  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's comments: This will be a slightly different format from my previous fics. The prompting are from lyrics. ^_^v  
  
Woohoo! My first AU! 


	2. Chapter 1 - I can't even say your name.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon and X are brought to you by Clamp. I am only a fellow fanfic writer obsessed with Sei and Subaru. Now let's get twisted...  
  
Crimson Tokyo   
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Chapter 1 - I can't even say your name.  
  
  
I took off my shirt as I stuck another cigarette between my fingers.  
  
"You did it again," she gravely, yet firmly said to the phone.  
  
"I always smoke, Grandmother." I took another puff as I pushed the sliding door and went onto the balcony like a mad man to the cold winter knowing full-well how sickly I had once been.   
I was smiling slightly in spite.  
  
"You know what I mean," she replied. "I don't believe you should be going about this business as you have and I request that you stop."  
  
"If I'm to find the enemy, then I will become him." I calmly retorted as I felt my anger softly flow throughout my body. My stomach was curling and I could feel the nervousness that latently ran through my fingers.  
  
  
I will become him.  
  
  
"You are not, I repeat NOT the SAKURAZUKAMORI, SHINTA-SAN."   
She didn't scream at me, but the coldness in her voice was just as sufficient.  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick, tock.  
The clock on the wall echoed its chiming as I felt an eternity pass through my ears.  
  
  
I understood why she had become that way. I couldn't blame her-  
  
  
"I must find him to find my father. I have already stated my reasons, Grandmother." I sighed. "Please let me proceed as I have."  
  
I must proceed as I have.  
  
Then, I added with confidence, "I have never disgraced the Sumeragi name and I don't intend to start now."  
  
"I understand your pain and your anger Shinta-san. But you're going to self-destruct if you follow this path." She sighed in a silent plea. "It is for your own good, Shinta. What you seek may not be what you are looking for-"   
  
She paused and then stopped talking.  
  
Though the countless times she had protested, the closer and closer I had come to finding the one named 'Sakurazukamori', the more she became depressed.  
  
Grandmother was holding something back from me and I knew it. The air was so thick, it would have crystallized in front of me if it could.  
  
"Do as you please," she finally said. But then she said,  
  
"It is not because you are the fourteenth head of this clan, Shinta. I say this for you." Then, she said, "We love you, Shinta. And you know more than anyone how much your father loves you. So, I can say that your father wouldn't want to see you this way."  
  
Why does she always sound like she's going to cry despite her calm demeanor?  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Grandmother."  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
I threw the phone onto the couch with all my might as it slipped to the seat.  
  
"I am doing this to find him," I whispered to myself while looking up to the snow flowing down.  
Pieces pierced my warm skin and all I could do was shake in anger.  
  
I HATE THE SAKURAZUKAMORI.  
  
To even think this was an accomplishment. To even say that loathed name sprung my anger like a wind to fire.  
  
If this had been the me some time ago, I would have foolishly destroyed a part of Tokyo like the Kamuis had.  
But I wasn't like that anymore. All my heart had become burned to ash. And all I could think was to find that assassin that had taken my father.  
  
It was more than revenge...  
so much more than hate...  
there is no word for my feelings anymore.  
  
Even if it meant becoming a sakurazukamori myself, I would give my blood for it. I have to pretend to become the enemy.   
  
Think like him.   
Find his 'projects'.  
Look like him.  
Wear the dark, long trenchcoat marked with the scent and stain of blood.  
Act like him.  
Smile like everything's a game. Laughing inwardly at humanity in mockery.  
  
Become him.  
Become the devil. Become the cruel, yet handsome bastard in human form.  
  
  
Seething through my teeth, I remembered the day that grandmother had called for me and secured my fate forever...  
  
"Shinta-sama! Shinta-sama!" a servant had called out to me.  
"Yes?" I came running as soon as I entered into the house after completing another 'job'.   
"Your grandmother requests your presence."  
I nodded my head and thanked her.  
  
In my white priestess outfit, I hurried towards the room where grandmother was. As soon as I was at the door, a feeling of fear came over me.  
The windchime outside had rung and I felt a cold breeze blow through my sweaty back like a chill running down my body.  
"I am here, grandmother."  
"Come in, Shinta-san."  
"Hai." I opened the screen door and closed it behind me. Kneeling before her, I sat there silently with much qualm seizing my whole body violently.  
  
I remember distinctly that she wouldn't even look at me. The woman who would never have me look away from her face while she scolded me.  
  
That was it. That was the indicator that this had been worse than the time father had 'changed'.  
  
"Shinta-san, I don't know how to say this to you."  
  
I pointed my eyes downward.   
  
"Your father is dead."  
  
It rang through my ears repeatedly and I couldn't even swallow the idea.  
  
I took a deep breath, but at that moment, I felt like the world had fallen down on me. My eyes blankly looked up to my grandmother. "You're kidding, grandmother. That's right, you've done this before. And I cried so hard that when father came out from a closet, I cried even more to see him."  
  
She averted her eyes and looked elsewhere while trying not to cry.   
  
"I'm sorry, Shinta-san. He was killed by the Sakurazukamori."  
  
I started to laugh to myself.   
I started to laugh aloud. Then, I shook my head.  
  
I had scared my grandmother. I was even freaking myself out. Staring out as if this weren't me.  
  
"But his aura isn't gone, grandmother," I stated flatly. "I still feel-"  
  
She came closer to me as she wrapped her arms around me.  
I blinked my eyes while feeling limp all over.  
  
Itcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbeitcouldn'tbe...  
He...he was just...  
I...We...  
  
I...  
  
Though my heart was beating fast and I was about to stop breathing, I held firm.  
  
If there was something I had learned from my household, it was to act like nothing bothered you. If you didn't learn to discipline yourself and your emotions, you couldn't be a 'user'.  
  
I then whispered to her ear, "I am going to Tokyo."  
  
"You are not going."  
  
I'm sorry but you'll have to lose me too, Grandmother...  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Lose me to that abyss called Tokyo marred with blood...  
  
  
She let go as she stared me hard in the face. "Do as you please."  
  
  
Then, she turned around and didn't look at me anymore.  
  
  
My grandmother knew that once I had my mind set up, I wouldn't let this thing go...  
even if it would lead to my own death.  
  
I got up. "Excuse me."  
  
"You are taking the same path as your father, Shinta-san. Remember that. I warned you not to and yet you do not listen to me."  
  
"I love my father." I then bowed my head and opened the door to leave.   
  
"I'll be leaving now, grandmother."  
  
I stepped out and walked out near the pond. I looked up to the sky that was crying that night.   
  
"That's right. I love you..."   
  
  
Subaru.  
  
  
I can't even say your name.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: Oohhh my my my.... * drools over descriptions of what it is to become the sakurazukamori *  
This is kind of hot for me.   
  
Thanks for your support so far!!!! I dedicate this to you, Kurusu and Kurai! 


	3. Chapter 2 - I can't give you anything.

disclaimer: X isn't mine, but Shinta is.  
  
Crimson Tokyo   
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
Chapter 2 - I can't give you anything.  
  
  
My lips finally let out the breath that had been sunk deeply into my soul like a scar, "Subaru."   
  
After a year, I was able to say his name. Able to say his name, but with the cringing inside my chest like a tangled web of sakura encrouching my body from all sides.  
  
"I'm a hanged man with invisible chains. They're called cherry-blossoms," he had softly said to me once when we were walking.  
  
I turned around to back into my apartment while closing my eyes painfully.   
  
  
I turned on the light to my apartment once more and the silence was again getting to me.  
It was hard being alone.  
  
There was no noise unlike in Kyoto. Tokyo had a secret silence that was so creepy in its atmosphere.  
Like that of the dead breathing their air to make the living think.  
  
  
I haven't said that name in so long.  
Not since that day...the only day I had called him that.  
  
  
Only that one time, it was also once.  
  
  
I missed him constantly. Deeper than anyone would know.  
  
  
And I knew grandmother did too. He was her favorite...and yet, she was thoroughly disappointed with him.  
Hurt that he had abandoned himself and had become so quiet within that she could no longer recognize him. He had once been a person that smiled a lot and even was polite.  
Not even a remnant appeared for want of hope. Though she tried so hard to pull him from the depths of an emotional pool he had made around himself, she knew it was all in vain.  
  
She could no longer save him.  
  
That's what I had been told.  
  
  
_I_ could never possibly ask him to come back to me once I realized what everything meant.  
  
Everything.  
Everything as in what?   
Wants...needs...love...hate...death...obligation...  
The meshed collage that made a human and a beast at the same time, carnal in their pleasure, pure in their heart's passion.  
  
I don't know what had happened at that time. I was barely three or four at the time.  
Grandmother said that when he had changed, I had cried because my instinct knew.   
  
My father had took me into his arms and looked at me. And I was told that I looked back and cried my eyes out. I wouldn't even touch him for about a day because he wasn't his smiling self. I ran to the sakura trees in some park and cried.  
  
I was also told that when I was born, he had held me for hours. He had gone out into the garden and stood looking up to the trees around us. Smiling with a grin that couldn't be described in words, he held me saying, "You are mine."  
"But what will I do with you?" he looked at me curiously.  
  
When he wanted to take me out of the household, Grandmother wouldn't allow it. I wasn't able to leave the house. Not just yet.  
  
Aunty Hokuto wrote to me that she would have to fight with him just to hold me. No matter what she did, he wouldn't let go for some strange reason. So, just to spite him, she had somehow magically made my hair a tint of red. So here I was a baby with a strip of red meshed into my bangs.  
"It's your father's favorite color," she had written in a notebook to me. "But man, was he so mad at me. Wouldn't talk to me for days. And you know me, not talk to Subaru??? What the hell?!"  
  
So here I am, a sixteen-year-old with a 'natural' tint of red hair that positions itself over my left eye.   
  
And with a dead aunt that I wish I had known. She sounded awesome. Then again, someone must be definitely interesting if she loved those different coloured pens enough to write to me in every color.   
EVERY color. ^^;;;;  
  
Somehow, she had known she would leave the world in a few years after I had entered it.   
That's why she wrote the notebook: To tell me who she was because she knew that my father wouldn't want to after what happened.  
  
That sense of knowing wasn't so surprising anymore.   
  
After father died, things made more sense, and yet they became more ambiguous at the same time.   
Still, after that, nothing shocked me anymore.  
  
Try me.  
I think I've heard it before.  
  
Just because I had been encapsuled in Kyoto all these years doesn't mean I don't know life and all its experiences...  
  
I then turned on the radio to fill in the blanks of sound protruding my ears like quiet daggers.   
  
  
It reminded me of the time when Aunty mentioned in her notebook that I didn't even have a name when I was given that red strip of hair.  
  
I don't even know why he named me that. I asked one time when I was nine. He only said to me, "Ian wanted it."  
  
And that was the end of that.  
There was nothing else I had to ask.  
  
But I never knew who my mother was and I never felt the need to search for her. It didn't matter to me. And I found that kind of strange.  
Other children would have pined for one and yet I didn't. I had my grandmother, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
I only wanted and needed one thing.  
Nothing else mattered...  
  
Only having him...  
  
Only having Subaru.  
  
  
I would give anything...  
Anything at all.  
  
But he didn't accept-"Who's there?!"  
  
The lights of my apartment suddenly turned off and I swirved around cautiously in my place trying to concentrate where the aura was coming from.  
  
But floating in the air, there was only a faint one.  
  
GRAB!  
  
The familiar gloves took a hold of my neck and gently stroked it on its sides.   
  
"What do you want?" I seethed through my teeth. With vindictive eyes, I wanted to burn him with just my touch.  
  
Too many people in the building...  
Must find a way out...  
  
Silence.  
  
The warm lips kissed the back of my neck and I closed my eyes both in pleasure and in bitter hate at him and my weak self.  
  
"That's enough, Shizuka."  
  
My voice echoed on the walls. It was as if I were always talking to myself...  
  
"No." The haunting whisper echoed in my mind. "I want _everything_."  
  
"Sorry, but I just can't do that." I tried to counter. I shook but he wouldn't budge.  
  
  
I can't give you anything. I'm barren...  
  
  
I would melt from his touch everytime though I pretended that I was as hard as stone tapped on by rain.   
Unmoved and unmoving.  
  
He started to kiss the back of my neck more with his warm breath digging itself into my skin. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up.  
  
"Pity that I couldn't make you my prey Shinta Sumeragi-kun."  
  
As he grabbed my waist and held me closer to him, I felt his heart beat faster and faster with his body shaking in frustration, anger, want, and pain. He was just as confused as I.  
  
  
"Still I can't escape the ghost of you," suddenly sang on my Cd player like a song of the past that never would cease to go away.  
  
My chest became tight again.  
  
Yet again, Shizuka made me always confused in our subtle, yet restless game of cat and mouse.  
Only, we couldn't tell who was chasing who anymore.  
  
He knew I wanted his life, but in exchange, he wanted everything else...  
My mind. My heart. My soul.  
  
But I could never give any of these things if they were already taken from me...  
  
So who was really controlling who?  
  
  
And so, this was what made me hate the sakurazukamori even more than killing my father. This was one of the few secrets I couldn't ever tell Grandmother.  
  
Shizuka had always wanted to take more than I could ever give him...  
  
  
Just like my father.  
  
Only, I let you, Subaru.  
  
  
At that moment, Shizuka began to kiss my lips as if he wanted to suffocate me in my pain...  
  
---  
Author's note: Sorry for this chapter's shortcomings, but I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Chapter 3 - Poisoned.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon are Clamp's. Shinta's my own character along with Mr. Yamaguchi. Ordinary World is Duran Duran's.  
  
Crimson Tokyo  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Poisoned.  
  
  
"Beautiful." I heard inside my swimming head.  
  
"Mm..." I blinked my eyes as I got up slowly. Looking around, I again found my sliding door open with the breeze making my curtains float in their place. The sun was rising quickly in the sky.  
  
It was already morning.  
  
I looked down at myself to find my shirt had been opened half way. I closed my eyes in frustration and sighed loudly.  
  
Had he...touched me while I was sleeping?  
  
I got up disgusted with the thought.  
And it certainly wasn't the first time this had happened. Nor was this the first time I had thought that either.  
  
As I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw my chapped lips. My lower one was bleeding...  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed again as I just instantly decided to take a shower before leaving.  
I always felt so dirty after he left me...  
  
I didn't have the appetite to eat anything. Then again, I thought about the scolding I had gotten all these years. Even my aunty in her notebook was telling me to eat. "And please eat. Eating is a part of life. Don't be like Subaru. He's a damn stick because he keeps on worrying. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be so healthy!"  
I laughed at the thought. I really wonder what my wonderful aunt was like.  
  
But just as quickly as I had laughed to myself, Grandmother's voice slid through the seams of my mind. "Please don't repeat history."  
  
I'm not.  
  
I'm studying hard, Grandmother.  
  
It was then that I took out the address that I had taken down a yesterday. Standing in front of a large house, I looked at the well-guarded blue tiles. "Just like home," I commented sarcastically.  
  
Knocking on the front door, I stood there with my trenchcoat on. It was a keepsake of my father's.  
It still has his smell. I almost want to drown myself in this smell...  
  
"Good morning. You must be Sumeragi Shinta-san?"  
  
I nodded my head solemnly.  
  
"Please come in." The servant leads me through the corridors to the man of the house.   
  
The man of the house, Mr. Yamaguchi, nods at me as I do the same. I kneel before me as he positions himself on the opposite side of the table. "Hello Sumeragi-san."  
  
I greet him back.  
  
"Okay, I won't take up much of your time. But an important issue has come up and I had to call you on emergency just yesterday." He looked at me gravely and distressed. "_She_ must speak to you."  
  
I slightly open my eyes in shock.  
  
He opens the screen door behind him and I look at the figure before me with a calm face. Inside of myself, I was truly awed. I had a weakness for beauty after all, even morbid beauty.  
  
"Hello, Sumeragi-san," the lady had communicated inside of my head. She laughed. "It is so funny that now I call you the same way I talked to your father."  
  
I bowed my head. "I'm only so honored by this great gesture, Hinoto-hime."  
  
"I called you today because I must discuss with you an important matter. The world has yet not learned its mistakes. As long as humans err, there is no stopping the vicious cycle of destruction that it subjects itself to."  
  
I looked at her blankly.  
  
"Do you not care for the earth, Sumeragi-san?"  
  
"It doesn't concern me."  
  
"Then, I guess I have to take this from a different approach."  
  
"Set your bet."  
  
"How dare you talk to the Princess in that way!" Yamaguchi-san shouted at me.  
  
Hinoto hime lifted her hand. "I know his reasoning and I understand."  
  
My brow sweated. Was she reading my heart?   
I know how to play this game. I'm the best in my field now, Princess.   
  
Just keep your mind clear. Just keep yourself calm.  
  
"Oh, is that how it goes?" she laughed. "You are good. I'm proud of Sumeragi Subaru's heir."  
  
But then, she mumbled again, "Sumeragi Subaru's heir..."  
  
Somehow, the way she said it didn't sound right. I dismissed the feeling.  
  
She touched my cheek. "I must beg you to please save the earth!"  
  
"I repeat once more that it doesn't concern me."  
  
"Sumeragi-san, I called you here not only for myself, but also for you. If you keep on with this search, you will be the cause of the motion that might destroy this earth."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"_He_ is still alive."  
  
"He?"  
  
"The Kamui has been resurrected."  
  
I looked at her incredulously.  
  
"It seems both of your fates are intertwined, Sumeragi-san. If you find the Kamui, you will be able to find your father. In doing so, you might kill the Earth in the process."  
  
  
"What has happened to it all? Crazy some say..." the song haunted my ears as Shizuka's shadowed figure suddenly flashed through my mind.  
  
  
But still firm in my position, I bowed my head and turned around. "I'm sorry Princess Hinoto. Humanity was already cursed since Adam and Eve ate of the apple from the tree of knowledge. I too am poisoned."  
  
"Is your love so much that you would be willing to bring humanity down with you?" she desparately said behind me.  
  
She knew.  
Her tone gave her away.  
  
  
I stopped without turning around. "Shitsureishimasu."  
  
I exited the complex without another word.  
  
  
I too am poisoned.  
  
  
--  
author's note: Okay, I'm shameless. Yamaguchi? --;; Oh, kappei!  
  
clarifications? Shizuka? He's a boy. I made him ambiguous on purpose.  
  
shitsureishimasu - a greeting you give before and after meeting someone of rank higher than yourself such as a teacher or doctor. 


End file.
